


Baby Fever Hc w/  Jay Halstead

by deanmonreigns



Series: One Chicago [5]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, baby fever, chicago pd headcanon, chicago pd imagines, jay halstead headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Reader
Series: One Chicago [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Baby Fever Hc w/  Jay Halstead

you can also, find this on [Watty](https://www.wattpad.com/843780936-%F0%9D%90%8E%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%87%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%8E-%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%92-requests-are-open-baby-fever) & [Tumblr](https://mysticaldream.tumblr.com/post/616875080673280000/baby-fever-hc-w-jay-halstead) (though Tumblr being the a-hole that it is hid it from the search bar)

  * _Daydreaming/dreaming about having a baby with Jay._
  * _Dropping hints about having a baby to him._
  * _Fawning over a baby every time you see one. Sometimes, well all the time he has to pull you away from them._
  * _Buying baby books. Plus, researching baby things online._
  * _Especially advice on how to tell your s/o you want to have a baby._
  * _Jay didn't notice it at first. But when he saw your eyes lit up, when you talked about babies, or held a baby, then he took notice._
  * _He started to realise when you dropped subtle hints to him about having a baby._
  * _Usually, there were "I can't wait to have a baby of our own." Or "Our kids would be so cute."._
  * _Sometimes you will talk about babies, plus having a family of your own one day._
  * _Jay wasn't going to lie, but the thought of having a baby scared him. But then he got over his initial fear of baby's. especially when he started to think about having one with you._
  * _Jay took more notice of when there was a case involving a baby._
  * _He would stand in the doorway and watch you interact with the infant. Looking at you in awe. Sometimes even picturing the baby being his and yours._
  * _Course you would catch him lurking. Jay would come in and sit beside you and interact with the baby._
  * _Making the idea of having a baby with him grow stronger. You pretty much end up swooning at him interacting with the infant._
  * _This goes on for a while till one day, Jay finally says something._
  * _"We should have one of our own." Jay spoke._
  * _You quickly turned your head in his direction. Giving him a shocked look. Mouth a gap._
  * _"W...what?" You stuttered out._
  * _Jay smiled before speaking to you. His eyes sparkling with happiness. His whole face lit up with happiness._
  * _"We should have a baby." Jay beamed. Making your heart skip a few beats._
  * _"Really? I'm dreaming, right. Pinch me." You gasped out._
  * _Jay let out a chuckle. Pulling you onto his lap. Staring at you._
  * _"I'm being serious. We should have a baby. We should make a family." Jay insisted. Making you smile._
  * _"Yes, let's have a baby." You squealed out._
  * _Wrapping your arms around his neck. Pressing your body against his. Pressing kisses against his cheek._
  * _Rambling about how perfect our baby/family was going to be. How he was going to be a perfect father._
  * _Jay interrupted your rambling by grabbing the side of your face and kissing you passionately. Muffling your voice._
  * _The pads of his thumbs caressing your jawline._
  * _After a few more seconds or so of kissing you, Jay pulls away from you._
  * _Kissing your nose._
  * _"Let's start now." Jay spoke._
  * _"Right now?" You questioned him. An eyebrow quirked._
  * _"Yep, right now." Jay responded. His voice lowering an octave. Making you bite your lip before you kissed him passionately._
  * _"I.. take..that...as...a..yes." Jay spoke, through kisses._
  * _And well you know the rest._




End file.
